1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary embodiments of this invention relate to the field of mechanical alignment techniques and, more particularly, to precision alignment techniques for components, such as optical and integrated circuit components.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Interconnection techniques are of increasing concern in micro component systems. Within three product generations, it is projected that electrical interconnections will become a severe bottleneck in server development and performance. Optical interconnections may offer a solution, but factors such as stability and cost pose hurdles in the use of optical interconnection technology. Many problems that impede implementing optical interconnections center around the mechanical alignment of lasers, detectors, and optical connectors. These alignment schemes are costly and can require the use of high precision mechanical parts.
Fusible elements, such as ‘C4’ solder balls, are widely used for flip chip bonding of ICs to substrates, and do provide for some automatic alignment of optical and micro-electromechanical systems due to their self-centering property, as well as provide for bonding. However, fusible elements are not currently used for fine positioning because they represent, at best, a two-state process in that they are of a first size before melting and of a second size after melting.
There is a need for fine position adjustment for optical and micro electromechanical devices and components.